harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Nagini
* Wąż |łuski = Zielone |właściciel = * Skender * Tom Marvolo Riddle |aktor = Claudia KimOficjalny wywiad z Claudią }} Nagini (zm. 2 maja 1998 r.) — Malediktus, która po ostatecznej transformacji została uwięziona w ciele węża. Pochodziła prawdopodobnie z Azji. W 1927 roku zmuszana była do występów w cyrku Arkanus, gdzie zaprzyjaźniła się z Credence'em Barebone'em. W 1994 roku Nagini należała do Lorda Voldemorta z którym miała szczególną więź, ponieważ była jego horkruksem. W 1994 roku Voldemort wykorzystał jad Nagini w celu przywrócenia swojej częściowej fizycznej formy, co ostatecznie doprowadziło do jego odrodzenia w 1995 roku. W tym samym roku, Nagini zaatakowała Artura Weasleya, który ostatecznie przeżył atak. Została zabita podczas bitwy o Hogwart w 1998 roku, przez Neville'a Longbottoma mieczem Godryka Gryffindora. Śmierć Nagini doprowadziła do ostatecznej klęski Lorda Voldemorta. Biografia Wczesne życie Życie w cyrku Początkowo Nagini była Malediktusem. Miała ona możliwość przekształcania się w węża zgodnie ze swoją wolą. Około 1927 roku Nagini została schwytana i zmuszona do występów w cyrku Arkanus, jako jedna z atrakcji. W cyrku zaprzyjaźniła się z Obskurodzicielem Credence'em Barebone'em. Ucieczka z Credence'em mały|Nagini i Credence rozmawiający z Grindelwaldem W 1927 roku podczas jednego ze swoich występów, Nagini zaatakowała Skendera, aby uciec wraz Credence'em z cyrku, a także pomóc przyjacielowi poznać jego prawdziwą tożsamość. Później odwiedziła wraz z Credencem Irmę Dugard, pół-elfkę, która miała znać prawdę odnośnie pochodzenia Credence'a. Podczas wizyty Nagini została uwięziona i przyssana do ściany przez jednego z akolitów Grindelwalda, Gunnara Grimmsona. Gdy Grimmson zabił Irmę, Nagini próbowała się uwolnić, jednak nie udało jej się to. Następnie, na jednym z dachów w pobliżu Wieży Eiffla, Nagini wraz z Credence'm spotkała Gellerta Grindelwalda, który wzywał swoich zwolenników na spotkanie w mauzoleum rodziny Lestrange. Podarował im mapę cmentarza Père Lachaise. W mauzoleum natrafili na Yusufa Kamę i Jacoba Kowalskiego. Yusuf, sądząc, że Credence to Corvus Lestrange, próbował go zabić. Nagini próbował uratować Obskurodziciela, ale Kama powiedział, że ją też zabije, jeśli nie zejdzie mu z drogi. Kiedy Newt Scamander, Tina Goldstein i Leta Lestrange dołączyli do nich, Leta udowodniła, że Credence i Corvus nie są tą samą osobą, ratując zarówno Credence'a, jak i Nagini przed śmiercią. Kiedy drzwi do komnaty, w której odbywało się zgromadzenie zwolenników Grindelwalda, otworzyły się Nagini wraz z pozostałymi dołączyła do zgromadzenia. Kiedy zaczęła się walka, Nagini próbował przekonać Credence'a, aby ten został z nią, jednak Credence dołączył do czarnoksiężnika, ponieważ chciał odkryć swoją prawdziwą tożsamość. Nagini była też świadkiem śmierci Lety z rąk Grindelwalda. W ostatniej chwili Yusuf deportował ją i siebie z mauzoleum. Wizyta w Hogwarcie mały|250px|Nagini w Hogwarcie Po wydarzeniach w Paryżu Nagini dołączyła do Newtona Skamandera, Tiny Goldstein, Tezeusza Skamandera, Jacoba Kowalskiego, Yusufa Kamy. Pojawiła się ze wszystkimi wyżej wymienionymi w Hogwarcie, w towarzystwie Rudolpha Spielmana i Torquila Traversa, gdzie na wiadukcie czekał na nich profesor Albus Dumbledore. Ostateczna transformacja W nieznanym okresie Nagini zmieniła się na zawsze w węża, poprzez klątwę krwi. Spotkanie Lorda Voldemorta Niewiele wiadomo o tym, kiedy i w jaki sposób Lord Voldemort wszedł w posiadanie Nagini. Nie wiadomo, czy Czarny Pan był właścicielem Nagini przed jego upadkiem w 1981 roku, czy też znalazł ją podczas pobytu w Albanii. Jednak potwierdzone jest, że Voldemort znajdujący się w Albanii kontrolował węże, aby tymczasowo odzyskać formę fizyczną co może świadczyć o tym, że związek między Nagini a Lordem Voldemortem rozpoczął się w Albanii. Ten, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać właśnie w tym kraju zabił Bertę Jorkins, co może świadczyć o zamienieniu Nagini w horkruksa. Ponieważ Lord Voldemort znał imię Nagini po jej całkowitej transformacji, musiał poznać ją przed tym, nim stała się ona na zawsze zwierzęciem lub dowiedział się tego od niej dzięki mowie wężów. Odrodzenie Lorda Voldemorta mały|lewo|240px|Nagini informująca Voldemorta o obecności [[Frank Bryce|Franka Bryce'a]] Lord Voldemort wykorzystał Nagini, aby pomogła mu odzyskać siłę i podstawową formę fizyczną po tym, jak po incydencie w Dolinie Godryka Czarny Pan stracił swoje ciało i stał się marną częścią swojej duszy. Jeden ze śmierciożerców, Peter Pettigrew wydajał jad z Nagini, z którego tworzył eliksir stwarzający Czarnemu Panu prymitywne ciało aż do czasu, kiedy Lord Voldemort odzyska swoją normalną formę fizyczną. Voldemort był bardzo przywiązany do Nagini i zawsze trzymał ją blisko siebie, ponieważ nie dość że była jego horkruksem, to dodatkowo pomagała mu powrócić do jego humanoidalnej formy. mały|280px|Nagini na cmentarzu Latem 1994 roku, Nagini wraz z Voldemortem i Peterem Pettigrew szukali schronienia w opuszczonym Domu Riddle'ów, dopóki nie zdążyli wprowadzić planu uchwycenia Harry'ego Pottera. Frank Bryce, stary mugolski ogrodnik pracujący dla rodziny Riddle'ów podsłuchał rozmowę Voldemorta, Glizdogona i Barty'ego Croucha Juniora dotyczącą uprowadzenia Harry'ego Pottera, a także odrodzenia Voldemorta. Nagini prześlizgnęła się obok Franka i zaalarmowała Voldemorta o obecności mugola, po czym Voldemort zaklęciem uśmiercającym zabił ogrodnika. Prawdopodobnie Nagini pożarła jego ciało. Po odrodzeniu Voldemorta, Nagini krążyła wokół cmentarza w Little Hangleton, gdzie odbywało się całe zajście. Czarny Pan obiecał Nagini, że będzie ona mogła pożywić się zwłokami Harry'ego Pottera po tym, jak ten go zabije. Obietnica jednak nie została spełniona, ponieważ Harry uciekł z cmentarza dzięki świstoklikowi. Druga Wojna Czarodziejów Departament Tajemnic ramka|Nagini atakująca [[Artur Weasley|Artura Weasleya]] W 1995 roku przed świętami Bożego Narodzenia, Nagini została wysłana do Departamentu Tajemnic przez Voldemorta w celu wykradnięcia przepowiedni dotyczącej jego i Harry'ego Pottera. W czasie misji, Nagini natrafiła w Departamencie na Artura Weasleya, członka Zakonu Feniksa, który w ten dzień miał za zadanie strzec proroctwa. Nagini nie mogąc się oprzeć zaatakowała Artura i bardzo poważnie zraniła. Całe zajście zobaczył w jednym ze swoich snów Harry, który w czasie niego czuł, że to on jest wężem. Harry poinformował o ataku Albusa Dumbledore'a. Artur Weasley trafił w stanie krytycznym do Szpitala Świętego Munga na oddział urazów magizoologicznych, jednak przeżył atak. Artur musiał przyjmować eliksir, lecz poprzez sugestię uzdrowiciela pasjonującego się (tak jak Artur) mugolami, Augustusa Pye'a, założono mu szwy (mugolski zamiennik) za zgodą Weasleya, co spowolniło gojenie się ran. Molly Weasley, żona Artura była bardzo oburzona i zdenerwowana na męża, że ma szwy. lewo|mały|230x230px|Nagini w Departamencie Tajemnic Jad Nagini wydawał się powodować wolne krzepnięcie krwi, a także rozpuszczanie szwów, co z kolei powodowało, że rany obficie krwawiły. Ostatecznie wynaleziono antidotum na jad i Artur został wyleczony. Albus Dumbledore uważał, że powodem dlaczego Harry widział wizję tak, jakoby on był wężem, spowodowany był silnym związkiem Harry'ego z Voldemortem, ponieważ Harry był świadkiem ataku z tego względu, że Voldemort w tym samym czasie połączył się umysłem z Nagini. Podejrzenie to było jedną z pierwszych oznak głębszego związku Nagini i Voldemorta potrafiących dzielić się myślami i łączyć się z nimi, z Harrym. Spotkanie śmierciożerców w Dworze Malfoya ramka|Nagini zjadająca [[Charity Burbage]] Latem w 1997 roku, Nagini była obecna na spotkaniu śmierciożerców w Dworze Malfoya. Gdy śmierciożercy szydzili z Charity Burbage i upokorzenia rodziny Malfoyów z powodu małżeństwa siostrzenicy Bellatriks i Narcyzy z wilkołakiem, Remusem Lupinem, Nagini z powodu hałasu otworzyła szeroko paszczę i gniewnie syknęła, co jednak nie uspokoiło śmierciożerców. Lord Voldemort pogłaskał wściekłego węża po głowie i podniesieniem ręki uciszył swoich zwolenników. Pod koniec spotkania, więzień Czarnego Pana, nauczycielka mugoloznawstwa w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie została zabita przez Voldemorta i zjedzona przez Nagini. Później, kiedy Antonin Dołohow i Thorfinn Rowle nie schwytali Harry'ego Pottera po potyczce w Luchino Caffe, Voldemort zaoferował im wybór w postaci kary: bycie torturowanym przez Dracona klątwą Cruciatus lub bycie zabitym i zjedzonym przez Nagini''Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka). Obaj wybrali tortury, ponieważ brali udział w Bitwie o Hogwart. Dolina Godryka lewo|mały|230x230px|Nagini w ciele Bathildy Przed Wigilią w 1997 roku Nagini za pomocą bardzo potężnej, czarnej magii została umieszczona w ciele Bathlidy Bagshot w Dolinie Godryka, w celu zastawienia pułapki na Harry'ego Pottera. Kiedy 24 grudnia Harry wraz z Hermioną Granger pojawili się w Dolinie Godryka, Nagini (w ciele Bathildy) zwabiła ich do domu zmarłej czarownicy i zaalarmowała Voldemorta (dzięki ich połączeniu) o obecności Wybrańca. Następnie Nagini przeprowadziła niespodziewany atak na Harry'ego, gdy ten przeglądał stos bielizny znajdującej się na komodzie. mały|260px|Nagini walcząca z Harrym Potterem Harry rozpoczął walkę z Nagini. Wąż ugryzł Pottera zanim gad zawinął się wokół Harry'ego, w celu zatrzymania go w domu do czasu przybycia Voldemorta. Hermiona pomogła Harry'emu rzucając zaklęcie Confringo na węża. Dwójka przyjaciół wyskoczyła przez okno i deportowała się w momencie, gdy Czarny Pan zjawił się w domu osobiście. Później w Potterwarcie po otrzymaniu od Zakonu Feniksa informacji, Lee Jordan ujawnił, że szczątki ciała Bathildy zostały odnalezione. Bitwa o Hogwart Gdy Lord Voldemort odkrył, że Harry szuka jego horkruksów, umieścił Nagini w ochronnej, magicznej kuli, aby zapobiec jej śmierci. Voldemort powiedział Nagini, że to dla jej większego dobra, choć w rzeczywistości obchodziło go tylko zachowanie przez siebie nieśmiertelności. Czarny Pan od tego czasu nie wysyłał Nagini na żadną misję, ponieważ byłoby to zbyt niebezpieczne. mały|280px|Śmierć Snape'a Pierwszą fazę Bitwy o Hogwart Nagini w magicznej klatce spędziła u boku Voldemorta we Wrzeszczącej Chacie. Lord Voldemort wykorzystał Nagini do zabicia Severusa Snape'a, ponieważ myślał że to Severus jest panem Czarnej Różdżki. Czarny Pan rozszerzył magiczną klatkę w której znajdowała się także Nagini, po czym znalazł się w niej także Severus. Nagini zatopiła swoje kły w szyi Severusa, a kiedy Voldemort zdjął ze Snape'a magiczną ochronę pozostawiając w niej tylko Nagini, były Dyrektor Hogwartu upadł na ziemię z tryskającą krwią, z rany znajdującej się na szyi. Mimo tego zdarzenia, Lord Voldemort nie stał się prawowitym właścicielem Czarnej Różdżki, ponieważ Snape zabił Dumbledore'a, lecz nie rozbroił go. W Zakazanym Lesie Voldemort rzucił na Harry'ego zaklęcie uśmiercające myśląc, że unicestwił Wybrańca raz na zawsze, w rzeczywistości Czarny Pan nieświadomie zniszczył cząstkę swojej duszy znajdującą się w Harrym, dzięki czemu Harry przestał być horkruksem. Po domniemanej śmierci Wybrańca, Voldemort usunął magiczną ochronę znajdującą się wokół Nagini, ponieważ twierdził, że nie ma już żadnego zagrożenia. Podczas triumfalnego marszu śmierciożerców z Zakazanego Lasu do Hogwartu, Nagini była owinięta wokół ramion Voldemorta. Śmierć mały|[[Neville Longbottom zabijający Nagini]] Gdy śmierciożercy na czele z Voldemortem i Nagini dotarli do Hogwartu, Czarny Pan wygłosił mowę z której można wywnioskować, że przedstawił się jako nowy władca świata czarodziejów. Po tym, jak Neville Longbottom otwarcie mu się sprzeciwił, Voldemort ukarał go zmuszając Gryfona do założenia Tiary Przydziału, którą następnie czarnoksiężnik podpalił. Śmierciożercy zostali zaatakowani przez pozostałe siły broniące Hogwart. Neville w tym samym czasie wyciągnął z Tiary Przydziału miecz Godryka Gryffindora, po czym jednym cięciem odciął łeb Nagini niszcząc w ten sposób ostatni horkruks Voldemorta. Przeklęte Dziecko W alternatywnej rzeczywistości stworzonej przez Albusa Pottera i Scorpiusa Malfoya, uratowanie Cedrika Diggory'ego i jego przegrana w Turnieju Trójmagicznym spowodowała wielkie upokorzenie, które bardzo wpłynęło na Puchona i zmieniła go w zgorzkniałego mężczyznę, który przyłączył się do Śmierciożerców. W rezultacie podczas Bitwy o Hogwart Diggory zabił Neville'a Longbottoma uniemożliwiając mu w ten sposób zabicie Nagini. Pozwoliło to Voldemortowi zachować swoją nieśmiertelność, a tym samym zabić Harry'ego Pottera, co doprowadziło z kolei do skutecznego podbicia świata czarodziejów i mugoli przez Lorda Voldemorta. Wygląd Jako człowiek, Nagini była bardzo piękną i atrakcyjną kobietą o długich, czarnych włosach. W formie zwierzęcej, Nagini była zielonym, dużym i długim wężem mierzącym około dwanaście stóp długości z dwoma rzędami wielkich kłów na szczękach. Jej łuskowata skóra miała prążki koloru brązowo-ciemnozielonego. Osobowość mały|255px Nagini przed pełną transformacją w węża była życzliwą, nieśmiałą, spokojną, a także empatyczną kobietą. Nagini poprzez swoje przekleństwo była zmuszana do występów w cyrku Arkanus, gdzie uważano ją za odmieńca. W cyrku poznała Credence'a Barebone'a z którym się zaprzyjaźniła prawdopodobnie ze względu na doskwierającą samotność, a także dlatego że Credence traktowany był jak wyrzutek, tak jak ona. Nagini była osobą bardzo moralną co udowodniła, gdy próbowała przekonać Credence'a aby ten nie dołączał do Grindelwalda mimo licznych obietnic czarnoksiężnika. Niestety mimo próśb Nagini, Credence dołączył do Gellerta. Po stracie swojego przyjaciela Nagini była zrozpaczona, ale najwidoczniej postanowiła pomóc w zwalczeniu czarnoksiężnika ponieważ wraz z Newtonem i Tezeuszem Skamanderami, Tiną Goldstein, Jacobem Kowalskim, Yusufem Kamą, Torquilem Traversem, Rudolphem Spielmanem udała się do Hogwartu w celu spotkania z Dumbledore'em po wydarzeniach w mauzoleum rodziny Lestrange. Gdy Nagini trwale zmieniła się w węża, a także stała się jednym z horkruksów Lorda Voldemorta jej łagodna osobowość uległa całkowitej zmianie. Od tamtej pory była lojalna tylko Czarnemu Panu, a dla reszty osób była nastawiona z wrogością. Wydaje się, że Nagini lubiła być bardzo blisko Voldemorta, ponieważ bardzo często owijała się wokół jego ramion. Mimo całkowitej przemiany w bestię, Nagini była bardzo inteligentna, ponieważ potrafiła wykonywać rozkazy Voldemorta, takie jak zastawienie pułapki na Harry'ego w Dolinie Godryka. Umiejętności mały|274px|Nagini zmieniająca się w [[Wąż|węża]] * 'Malediktus: Nagini pierwotnie potrafiła przemienić się w ogromnego węża zgodnie ze swoją wolą (tak jak w przypadku animaga zmieniającego się w zwierzę). Ostatecznie jednak, klątwa krwi przemieniła Nagini na zawsze w zwierzę bez możliwości powrotu do humanoidalnego kształtu. * '''Wężoustość: Nagini dzięki swojej zwierzęcej formie zyskała zdolność do mówienia w języku wężów. * Walka: Nagini w formie zwierzęcej była zabójczym przeciwnikiem. Była bardzo zręczna i szybka. Nagini zdążyła bardzo szybko obezwładnić Skendera w cyrku, co dało jej możliwość ucieczki. Posługiwała się także bardzo wielką siłą jak na węża, co udowodniła gdy w Dolinie Godryka udało jej się utrzymać Harry'ego Pottera w miejscu, poprzez owinięcie się wokół niego. Gdyby Hermiona nie rzuciła na nią zaklęcia, Nagini utrzymałaby Harry'ego do czasu przybycia Czarnego Pana. * Jad: Nagini była jadowitym wężem, więc pojedyncze ukąszenie mogło spowodować ranę, która bardzo wolno się goiła. Mimo iż jad Nagini nie zawsze kończył się śmiercią dla jej przeciwnika, to rany mogły obficie krwawić nawet po długim czasie od ukąszenia, tak jak w przypadku Artura Weasleya. * Więź z Voldemortem: Jako jeden z horkruksów, Nagini miała bardzo silną więź z Voldemortem. Mogła z nim rozmawiać nawet jeżeli znajdowali się w dalekiej od siebie odległości. Również dlatego, że Harry Potter był nieświadomie stworzonym horkruksem przez Voldemorta, Nagini miała z nim taką samą więź jak z Czarnym Panem przez co nieświadomie pokazała mu atak na Artura Weasleya w Departamencie Tajemnic z jej perspektywy. Relacje Credence Barebone mały Gdy Nagini znajdowała się w cyrku Arkanus poznała tam Credence'a Barebone'a, który tak jak ona, był odmieńcem. Dwójka bardzo zbliżyła się do siebie i zaprzyjaźniła ze względu na podobną tragiczną przeszłość. Chcąc zostać razem, Nagini wraz z Credence'em obmyślili plan ucieczki i uciekli z cyrku. Nagini pomagała Credence'owi w odkryciu jego prawdziwej tożsamości i pochodzenia. Pocieszała obskurodziciela po śmierci Irmy Dugard. Kiedy Grindelwald namawiał Credence'a aby ten przyłączył się do niego, Nagini rozpaczliwie błagała swojego przyjaciela, aby został z nią jednak ostatecznie nie była w stanie zatrzymać go przed dołączeniem do czarnoksiężnika. Przyłączenie się obskurodziciela do Gellerta skłoniło ją do oficjalnego dołączenia do globalnej wojny czarodziejów przeciwko Grindelwaldowi. Gellert Grindelwald lewo|160px Nagini wyglądała na przerażoną, kiedy po raz pierwszy nagle zobaczyła Grindelwalda na dachu, gdzie znajdowała się wraz z Credence'em. Nie odezwała się, kiedy czarnoksiężnik zaprosił Barebone'a na spotkanie jego zwolenników do mauzoleum rodziny Lestrange. Podczas spotkania w mauzoleum, pomimo wielkiej charyzmy czarnoksiężnika i jego wspaniałej perswazji, Nagini oparła się jego przekonaniom i nie dołączyła do grona jego zwolenników do czego namawiała także swojego przyjaciela Credence'a, niestety bezskutecznie. Nagini została prawie trafiona śmiertelnym zaklęciem rzuconym przez Grindelwalda, ale została uratowana przez Yusufa Kamę. W związku z tymi wydarzeniami, Nagini pragnęła upadku Grindelwalda i nawet oficjalnie dołączyła do globalnej wojny czarodziejów, aby walczyć przeciwko czarnoksiężnikowi. Skender mały|160px Skender był właścicielem cyrku Arkanus, w którym występowała Nagini. Nagini jako malediktus była bardzo cennym nabytkiem dla Skendera, który uważał ją za największą, cyrkową atrakcję. Mimo to, Nagini, tak jak inne istoty w cyrku, była źle traktowana przez Skendera, dlatego wraz z Credence'em postanowiła obmyślić plan ucieczki z cyrku. Podczas jednego ze swoich występów, gdy Nagini przemieniła się w węża, rzuciła się przez kratę na Skendera, a następnie wraz z Credence'em wykorzystała okazję i uciekła z cyrku. Skender nie przejął się tą stratą i gdy był przesłuchiwany przez Tinę Goldstein w sprawie ich ucieczki, drwił z nich. Lord Voldemort lewo|266px Voldemort miał szczególną więź z Nagini, ponieważ była ona jego pupilem i jednym z horkruksów. Czarny Pan prawdopodobnie zamienił Nagini w horkruksa w 1994 roku, po zamordowaniu Berty Jorkins. Nagini była w stanie porozumiewać się z Voldemortem dzięki mowie wężów, ale także potrafili porozumiewać się bez słów, dzięki niezwykłej więzi powstałej w wyniku zmienienia Nagini w jednego z horkruksów. W 1997 roku, Nagini poinformowała Voldemorta z dalekiej odległości, o przybyciu Harry'ego Pottera do Doliny Godryka. Nagini wykonywała rozkazy Voldemorta, takie jak włamanie się do Ministerstwa Magii, czy atak na Artura Weasleya. W 1994 roku, Peter Pettigrew doił jad z Nagini, aby pomóc Czarnemu Panu wrócić do jego częściowej fizycznej formy (choć samo istnienie Nagini utrzymywało Voldemorta przy życiu). Mimo, że Czarny Pan nie potrafił odczuwać do nikogo miłości, wydaje się że darzył jakimś uczuciem Nagini. Możliwe, że było to spowodowane faktem, że podkreślała ona jego związek z Salazarem Slytherinem, a także że była jednym z jego horkruksów. Czarny Pan pozwalał Nagini spożywać zwłoki jego zabitych ofiar, na co przykładem jest spożycie Charity Burbage w Dworze Malfoya. W przeciwieństwie do wielu innych swoich zwolenników, Voldemort nie karał Nagini za niepowodzenia w czasie misji, takich jak nieudane wykradnięcie przepowiedni, czy pozwolenie Harry'emu na ucieczkę w Dolinie Godryka. Czarny Pan przestał wysyłać Nagini na misje, gdy zorientował się, że Harry Potter wie o istnieniu horkruksów, a tym samym próbuje je zniszczyć. Voldemort był wściekły, kiedy Neville Longbottom zabił Nagini mieczem Godryka Gryffindora i w odwecie próbował go zabić. Nagini była ostatnim horkruksem, który został zniszczony, co doprowadziło do zniszczenia i ostatecznej klęski Voldemorta. Śmierciożercy mały|300px|Nagini patrząca się na [[Pius Thicknesse|Piusa Thicknesse]] Nagini była bardzo obojętna w stosunku do śmierciożerców. Gdy śmierciożercy głośno się zachowywali podczas spotkania w Dworze Malfoya, Nagini zdenerwowała się i syknęła złowieszczo, jednak zwolennicy Voldemorta nie zareagowali dopóki Czarny Pan ich nie uciszył. Nagini pozwoliła doić swój jad Peterowi Pettigrew, aby został on użyty dla ich pana, jednak w przeciwnym wypadku Nagini prawdopodobnie nie pozwoliłaby na takie zachowanie. Zdarzało się, że Czarny Pan czasami dawał śmierciożercom wybór w postaci kary: dalsze tortury lub pożarcie przez Nagini. Wydaje się, że z tego powodu wielu śmierciożerców czuło respekt przed Nagini. Wrogowie mały|282px|Nagini podczas walki z [[Ron Weasley|Ronem i Hermioną]] Nagini była bardzo często wykorzystywana przez Voldemorta do zabijania jego wrogów lub usuwania ich martwych ciał. W 1995 roku, na cmentarzu w Little Hangleton Czarny Pan obiecał jej ciało Harry'ego, gdy ten go zabije. Obietnica jednak nie została spełniona, ponieważ Harry za pomocą świstoklika uciekł z cmentarza. Prawdopodobnie Nagini pożarła ciało Franka Bryce'a w 1994 roku, w domu Riddle'ów. Nagini podczas walki była niezwykle okrutnym i silnym przeciwnikiem. Bardzo dotkliwie zraniła Artura Weasleya w 1995 roku, który został następnie przewieziony do Szpitala Św. Munga w krytycznym stanie. Podczas Bitwy o Hogwart, na rozkaz swojego pana zabiła Severusa Snape'a. Etymologia * Nagini była samicą Naga (w buddyzmie i hinduizmie rasa półboskich węży). Porozumiewała się ona z Voldemortem językiem węży. Nagi mają wspólną cechę z bazyliszkiem − ich wrogiem są ptaki, a w przypadku Nagów jest to Garuda – mityczny, potężny ptak. * W języku łacińskim laminarum nagarum oznacza mistrzyni ostrzy. Występowanie * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (film) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (film) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (gra) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (gra) * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 1-4 * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 5-7 * LEGO Harry Potter * Harry Potter for Kinect * Pottermore * Harry Potter: The Creature Vault * Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć (film) * Fantastyczne zwierzęta: Zbrodnie Grindelwalda * Fantastyczne zwierzęta: Zbrodnie Grindelwalda. Oryginalny scenariusz Kategoria:Horkruksy Voldemorta Kategoria:Węże Kategoria:Zmarli podczas II bitwy o Hogwart Kategoria:Zwolennicy Voldemorta de:Nagini en:Nagini et:Nagini fi:Nagini fr:Nagini ja:ナギニ nl:Nagini no:Nagini pt-br:Nagini ru:Нагайна